Taming the Kitten
by namichaaan
Summary: Soonyoung yang menemukan seekor hybrid kucing dengan wujud pria berambut pink pucat ditengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Akankah Soonyoung berhasil 'menjinakkan' hybrid itu dengan baik? [SEVENTEEN's story] SoonHoon, HoZi, hybrid!jihoon, fluff-romance, badsummary.
1. prolog

_**Taming the Kitten**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a screenplays by nsoulizt/jay**_

 _ **genre; romance, fluff**_

 _ **lenght; chaptered**_

 _ **characters/pairings;**_

 _ **\- Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon**_

 _ **\- Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **\- etc.**_

 _ **(!) kitten hybrid!jihoon, typo(s), rated M for smut and not proper language, and more maybe? (!)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Taming the Kitten**

 **Chapter 0**

 _Soonyoung yang menemukan seekor hybrid kucing berbulu putih di tengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya._

" _kau terluka, ayo kemari dan ikut aku pulang, kucing manis"_

" _brengsek! semua manusia sama saja, kau pasti akan menggunakanku untuk mainanmu bukan?" mata kucing itu menyorot tajam tepat pada kedua manik Soonyoung yang hanya terkekeh menghadapi kucing kecil tersebut._

" _selain harus merawat tubuhmu ternyata aku harus merawat mulut kotormu juga, hm"_

" _grrr- persetan dengan kata-katamu, aku tidak akan- meow!" dalam sekejap Soonyoung berhasil mengangkat tubuh mungil sang hybrid dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil, mendudukkannya di bangku sebelah supir dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh kecil pria yang sedari tadi tidak lelah memberontak itu lalu kembali menutup pintu mobil._

" _hm, lumayan menarik... dan menantang" Soonyoung berujar dengan suara pelan dan seringaian kecil nan nakal yang menghiasi wajahnya, setelah itu segera bergegas menuju kursi supir karena_ _ **kucing-nya**_ _yang mulai menggedor-gedor jendela mobil._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC.**

 **delete/continue?**

(p.s) apa ini yang saya tulis, saya tidak mengerti. terinspirasi dari protes-an para reader yang bosen sama ff SoonHoon yang cuma angst/fluff dan dapet pencerahan dari salah satu ff YoonHope di aff, judulnya 'Tame me, Master' (saya saranin banget baca buat ARMYs, meskipun crack pair tapi ini patut di acungi jempol)

( ) honestly, saya udah buat prompt-nya dari kapan tau tapi gak sengaja dapet ide buat nerusin ini baru sekarang ): tolong semangatin saya.

( ) ntah kenapa liburan terasa sibuk sekali bagi saya, susah meluangkan waktu untuk nulis lagi. sekarang-pun saya belum nerima pengumuman kelulusan dari sekolah, belum nemu sekolah pula ): doakan yang terbaik buat NEM saya juseyo :'

( ) CARATs, bagaimana dengan SEVENTEEN 1st Asian Tour? adakah yang mau nonton? wkwk. kalo saya baru liat seat plan-nya udah puyeng, apalagi ngeliat CAT3 noh.

( ) saya mau bikin Soonyoung's birthday project tapi bingung. plus saya ada project bersama dengan Gwen Lee, genre-nya horror (spoiler nih :v) saya kehilangan alurnya ): tolong semangati saya sekali lagi ): (buat Gwen Lee yang ga sengaja baca ini, help me/?)

( ) for someone who read this, i love you!

( ) sekian, terimakasih!

-Monday, May 30th 2016-


	2. Pertama

_**Taming the Kitten**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a screenplays by nsoulizt/jay**_

 _ **genre; romance, fluff**_

 _ **lenght; chaptered**_

 _ **characters/pairings;**_

 _ **\- Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon**_

 _ **\- Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **\- etc.**_

 _ **(!)boyslove, kitten hybrid!jihoon, typo(s), rated M for smut and not proper language, and more maybe? (!)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Taming the Kitten**

 **Chapter 1; His name**

"aku pulang dulu, Gyu"

"baiklah. hati-hati dijalan, Soonyoung hyung!"

Si rambut _blonde_ segera membereskan sisa dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan dirumah nanti dan bergegas menuju kedalam mobilnya setelah berpamit pada rekan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang diketahui sebagai rekan kerja Soonyoung, Mingyu namanya. Setelah men- _starter_ mobil dan memakai _seatbelt_ nya, ia segera mengendarai _Audi R8 Valkyrie_ itu menuju kediamannya disebuah apartment mewah ditengah kota Seoul.

Soonyoung lebih memilih membelokkan mobilnya kearah gang yang lumayan kecil namun cukup untuk jalannya mobil sebagai jalan pintas daripada harus berurusan dengan macetnya lalu lintas, kira-kira itulah yang sekarang Soonyoung lakukan. Melewati gang berukuran sedang itu ditengah malam dengan tenang sampai Soonyoung menangkap sebuah gerakan pada semak-semak lewat sudut matanya, dan memutuskan untuk memberhentikan mobilnya sementara.

'kenapa suasananya tiba-tiba jadi _horror_ seperti ini..' rutuk Soonyoung dalam hati, siapapun tidak tahu bahwa sekarang ia sudah keringat dingin membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah memantapkan niat untuk keluar dari dalam mobilnya, Soonyoung berjalan dengan takut-takut kearah semak-semak yang semakin ber-gemerisik di setiap derap langkahnya. Dengan hati-hati, Soonyoung mulai sedikit menyibak semak itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah menemukan seekor-

"hey _blonde_ , lebih baik bantu aku untuk melepaskan tali ini dan biarkan aku kabur daripada berdiam diri seperti manusia tak berguna"

-hybrid kucing dengan telinga dan ekor berbulu putih juga rambut si pria mungil itu yang berwarna _soft pink_ dalam keadaan luka memar serta sayatan yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Soonyoung sedikit ngeri memikirkan apa yang sebelumnya diperbuat oleh pemilik makhluk manis yang kini sedang terlentang berusaha melepaskan sebuah tali yang melilit kedua tangan dan kakinya, terlihat lucu bagi Soonyoung.

Namun pikiran itu langsung ditepis olehnya setelah melihat si rambut _pink_ ternyata hanya menggunakan kaus putih kebesaran yang hanya menutupi badan sampai paha atasnya _–Soonyoung sempat mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat bokong mungil pria itu yang menyembul dari bajunya saat si hybrid meronta ronta-_ baju itu terlihat lusuh karena terkena tanah dan terdapat bercak darah yang mengering.

"kau terluka, ayo ikut aku pulang. aku akan menyembuhkanmu, kucing manis" Soonyoung berusaha selembut mungkin meraih pucuk kepala si hybrid berambut _pink_ itu namun berhasil dihadiahi sebuah cakaran tepat di pipinya saat dilihatnya kedua tangan itu sudah lepas dari ikatan tali.

"brengsek! semua manusia sama saja, kau pasti akan menggunakanku sebagai mainanmu bukan?" mata kucing itu menyorot tajam pada kedua manik Soonyoung yang hanya terkekeh sambil menahan perih dari luka cakaran kuku tajam milik hybrid itu.

"hah- kau berani-beraninya melukai wajah tampanku ini.." ucap Soonyoung sambil mengelap setetes darah yang keluar dari pipinya, sementara si hybrid hanya melontarkan _smirk_ tanda kemenangannya.

"masa bodoh dengan wajah buruk rupamu, aku hanya ingin" Soonyoung hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan memeriksa arlojinya, jam 1 malam.

"selain harus merawat lukamu ternyata aku harus merawat mulut kotormu juga, hm"

"grrr- persetan dengan kata-katamu, aku tidak akan- meow!" dalam sekejap Soonyoung berhasil mengangkat tubuh mungil sang hybrid dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil, mendudukannya dibangku sebelah supir dan memasangkan _seatbelt_ pada tubuh kecil pria yang sedari tadi tidak lelah memberontak itu lalu kembali menutup pintu mobil.

"hm, lumayan menarik... dan menantang" Soonyoung berujar dengan suara pelan dan seringaian kecil nan nakal yang menghiasi wajahnya, setelah itu segera bergegas menuju kursi supir karena kucing _nya_ yang mulai menggedor-gedor jendela mobil.

Jika biasanya perjalanan dari kantor menuju rumah Soonyoung bisa ditempuh sekitar 30 menit tanpa macet, kini bisa menjadi satu jam lamanya karena ia harus berhenti di pinggir hanya untuk menenangkan sang hybrid yang meronta-ronta tanpa henti dikursi penumpang sebelahnya.

Sekarang ini mobil Soonyoung sudah berhenti untuk yang kelima kalinya dan ia sudah mulai gerah akan kelakuan si hybrid kucing itu. yang akhirnya Soonyoung putuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu tempat hybrid itu duduk, melepaskan _seatbelt_ yang melilit tubuh kecil itu dan menarik lengannya secara paksa untuk keluar dari mobil. Tanpa melepaskan cengkramanpada lengannya, Soonyoung membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan meletakkan _–sedikit melempar–_ hybrid itu dikursi belakang dan mengikatnya sedemikian rupa dengan _seatbelt_ agar tidak lagi bisa meronta.

"dengarkan aku kali ini, kitty. Jika kau sekali lagi membuat keributan maka aku tidak akan segan-segan meletakkanmu didalam bagasi" memindahkan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya dari jangkauan sang hybrid, Soonyoung sedikit membanting pintu itu agar tertutup dan kembali ke kursi pengemudi.

Setelah menduduki kursi pengemudinya, Soonyoung sedikit memijat pelipis dan melirik kearah spion kecil diatasnya. Dilihatnya hybrid itu kini hanya diam tak bergerak sambil menatap kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan menusuknya yang seakan bisa memecahkan kaca mobil itu, Soonyoung menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap sang hybrid "maafkan aku jika harus memperlakukanmu seperti ini, aku hanya ingin pulang dengan tenang dan segera mengobati lukamu"

Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya mendesis tidak suka lalu melingkarkan ekornya disekitar pinggangnya, tetap betah menatap keluar jendela saat mobil sudah kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

.

 **Taming the Kitten**

Setelah 15 menit terlewat kini Soonyoung bisa bernafas lega saat tiba di tempat parkir _basement komplek apartement_ nya tepat pukul 03.00 pagi dengan mata yang terasa berat _–ia hampir menabrak pembatas jalan tadi–_ dan tersenyum kecil setelah melihat hybrid kecil _nya_ yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan tubuh terikat oleh _seatbelt,_ Soonyoung merasa sedikit bersalah pada makhluk itu dan memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkannya dari tidur yang kelihatannya lelap itu.

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat duduknya dan beralih ke bagian belakang mobil untuk melepaskan _seatbelt_ yang mengikat tubuh kecil pria yang sedang tertidur itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. Setelah berhasil melepaskan seluruh ikatannya, ia meletakkan hybrid itu dipunggungnya dan menggendongnya kearah liftyang menuju apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

Setelah menekan tombol lantai tempatnya tinggal pintu lift tertutup didepannya dan mulai bergerak. Namun tak disangka sang hybrid terbangun dari tidurnya dan berusaha turun dari gendongan Soonyoung, menendang ke segala arah dan berteriak membuat Soonyoung kewalahan namun tetap mempertahankan gendongannya.

"YA-! brengsek, turunkan aku sekarang!"

"kau ini tidak bisa tenang sekali, sudahlah diam saja- AW!" sang hybrid kembali mencakar namun kali ini sasarannya adalah bahu dan punggung Soonyoung, membuatnya kembali harus merasakan perih yang mendera tubuhnya.

 _Ayolah aku hanya ingin istirahat_ , kira-kira seperti itu batin Soonyoung berteriak.

 **TING!**

Tepat setelah pintu lift terbuka Soonyoung sedikit berlari menuju apartemennya yang berada tidak jauh dari lift dan menekan kode untuk masuk dengan sedikit kesusahan karena sang hybrid yang terus menendang dan berteriak dengan bahasa yang tak patut didengar ditengah malam seperti ini, tentu saja ia tidak mau tetangganya mencap dia yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah pintu berhasil terbuka, ia segera masuk kedalam hanya melepas sepatunya _–masa bodoh dengan kaus kaki, pikirnya–_ ia menurunkan hybrid itu di sofa berwarna _maroon_ yang berukuran lumayan besar di ruang tamunya dan pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak P3K piyama miliknya _–yang sudah kekecilan, tentu saja–_ dan pakaian dalam lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu menghampiri sang hybrid yang masih menggerutu dan mendudukkan diri disebelah hybrid tersebut.

Sedikit terkekeh karena menurutnya kucing _miliknya_ ini terlihat lucu: menggerutu dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut dan ekor yang diayunkannya kesana kemari, baju kebesarannya yang sedikit tersibak membuat paha putih dan mulusnya terekspos, ditambah lagi kerah bajunya lebar membuat sebagian bahunya terlihat, ya Tuhan, Soonyoung benar-benar ingin memakannya.

"mendekatlah, biar aku mengobatimu dulu" setelah menyiapkan kapas yang telah dibasahi oleh alkohol, Soonyoung mendesah kecil lalu beralih mendekati tubuh si hybrid yang masih betah pada tempatnya.

"bagaimana jika aku tidak mau, hah? apa kau akan memaksaku?" yang diobati malah melontarkan pertanyaan sarkastik yang membuat Soonyoung kembali harus bersabar menghadapinya.

"tidak, aku hanya akan membersihkan lukamu"

"sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan sentuh ak- SAKIT-!" hybrid itu berjengit saat merasakan kapas basah itu menyentuh luka di perpotongan lehernya yang terasa amat sangat sakit baginya.

"sshh- tenanglah sebentar, aku akan pelan-pelan" ujar Soonyoung menenangkan hybrid yang kini tubuhnya bergetar dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Soonyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan didepannya dan meraih kaus itu keatas agar terlepas dari tubuh si rambut _pink_ itu, sama sekali tidak peduli jika tubuh pria itu sudah _fully naked_.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah menemukan banyak sekali bekas luka sayat dan memar yang ditinggalkan di tubuh mungil tersebut yang tertutupi baju tadi, Soonyoung geram dan hendak ingin protes saat tiba-tiba si hybrid terisak sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, badannya bergetar menahan tangis dan Soonyoung tidak kuat melihatnya. Ia beranjak mendekat namun si hybrid yang terus menyudutkan dirinya di sofa tersebut membuat Soonyoung kembali menghela nafasnya, meraih pucuk kepala berambut _pink_ itu dan mengelusnya lembut.

"ssstt jangan menangis, ayo mendekat agar ku obati luka di tubuhmu. Tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam..." setelah dikiranya usaha yang telah dilakukan Soonyoung berhasil, hybrid itu perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Soonyoung yang berhasil membuat pria berambut _blonde_ menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya dan melanjutkan acara mengobati luka sang hybrid yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah membalut semua lukanya dengan perban dan memakaikan piyama pada tubuh _petite_ hybrid itu, Soonyoung menggiring sang hybrid yang keras kepala itu menuju meja makan.

"ku harap kau suka ikan kalengan.." ujar Soonyoung sambil menyiapkan wajan untuk menggoreng ikan kaleng yang ia ambil dari kulkas.

"segar lebih baik"

"eh-?"

"aku lebih suka ikan mentah walau aku bisa memakan makanan manusia, bodoh" Soonyoung hanya melongo lalu meletakkan kembali wajannya kedalam lemari dan megambil piring untuk meletakkan ikan kalengan yang masih mentah itu dan menyediakannya untuk hybrid itu.

"butuh sendok? Garpu? Atau sumpit?" Soonyoung bertanya namun hanya dihadiahi sebuah keheningan karena hybrid itu tengah memakan ikannya tanpa menggunakan alat makan.

"a-ah, sepertinya tidak perlu ya.." mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dihadapan hybrid itu, Soonyoung memperhatikannya makan dengan seksama sebelum kembali bertanya.

"apa kau punya nama? Maksudku- aku tidak melihat sebuah kalung karena biasanya setiap peliharaan-"

"Jihoon" perkataan Soonyoung dipotong begitu saja oleh jawaban singkat padat dan jelas yang dilontarkan oleh hybrid itu.

"a-apa?"

"Lee Jihoon, apa kau tuli hah?"

"aku bukan tuli, aku Kwon Soonyoung"

 _Jadi jihoon, aku senang akhirnya kau terbuka untukku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC. (1.641 words)**

(p.s) saya senang sekali dengan respon kalian di chapter kemarin, dan maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. saya cuma mau berterima kasih sama yang sudah baca ff ini dan meninggalkan review dan untuk siders, terimakasih loh udah mau baca. terimakasih juga untuk Gwen Lee yang udah review dua kali duh saya terharu :'

(p.s) di review kemarin ada yang nyaranin suga buat jadi kakaknya jihoon tapi maaf saya kayaknya jadiin seperti itu, tapi cast suga tetap saya pakai kok (:

(p.s) warnings dan cast akan diupdate seiring berjalannya chapter!

(p.s) maaf meanie-nya belum bisa muncul sekarang (baru mingyu doang sih)

(p.s) untuk yang sudah baca sampai sini, saya ucapkan terimakasih! tetap semangati saya untuk menulis chapter berikutnya yaw :3

-Tuesday, May 31th 2016-


	3. Kedua

_**Taming the Kitten**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a screenplays by nsoulizt/jay**_

 _ **genre; romance, fluff**_

 _ **lenght; chaptered**_

 _ **characters/pairings;**_

 _ **\- Kwon Soonyoung X Lee Jihoon**_

 _ **\- Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo (slight)**_

 _ **\- etc.**_

 _ **(!) Alternate Universe, boyslove, kitten!jihoon, wolf!wonwoo, typo(s), rated M for smut and not proper language, and more maybe? (!)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Taming the Kitten**

 **Chapter 2; Behave well, Kitty**

 _tuk tuk_

"hentikan itu, seokmin-"

 _tuk tuk_

"seokmin, ini masih pagi.."

 _Bruk_ "ASTAGA-!"

"bangun bodoh, aku lapar. Lagipula siapa seokmin seokmin itu"

Soonyoung yang kini terbangun _–terpaksa bangun tepatnya–_ mengelus bokongnya yang terasa berkedut setelah mendarat dilantai karena tendangan kaki mungil Jihoon yang ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan, setidaknya menurut Soonyoung.

"kenapa membangunkanku dengan cara seperti ini, huh?"

"sudah kucoba, kau malah menyebut si seokmin seokmin itu" Soonyoung mengucek matanya lalu menatap Jihoon yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berlalu begitu saja dari kamar Soonyoung.

"iyakah? apa kau cemburu, barangkali?" dengan senyuman menggodanya Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya dilantai dan mengikuti Jihoon keluar dari kamar, dilihatnya sang _hybrid_ kini sedang duduk disalah satu sofa panjang di ruang tamunya. Memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah, Jihoon terlihat lucu memakai piyama bekas Soonyoung yang ternyata masih kebesaran bagi tubuh mungil Jihoon.

"cemburu? untuk apa? tidak ada gunanya cemburu dengan makhluk sepertimu"

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan kucingnya itu sambil berjalan kedapur untuk menyediakan ikan kalengan seperti kemarin untuk Jihoon yang sekarang sedang menggerutu akan perutnya yang terus berbunyi.

"bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Jihoon menyeret kakinya setelah mencium bau ikan yang menyeruak ke indra penciumannya.

"tidak terlalu buruk, kasur dikamar tamu nyaman. Namun lumayan berdebu" Soonyoung meletakkan sepiring berisi ikan mentah yang langsung disambut oleh Jihoon yang sedikit bersin-bersin dengan bulu ekornya yang _megar-megar_ lucu itu lalu dengan lahap memakan ikan yang telah di _sodorkan_ padanya.

"habis ini mandi ya, Jihoon?" ia menduduki kursi yang berada dihadapan Jihoon sambil melihat pemuda itu dengan cekatan memakan sisa-sisa daging ikan yang terselip diantara duri-duri tajam tersebut, telinga kucing yang tiba-tiba terangkat setelah mendengar kata 'mandi' dan tatapan polos yang dilontarkan membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu.

"apa kau gila? kucing tidak suka air, tidak mau!" Jihoon yang kini menggeram bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha untuk kabur kalau Soonyoung tidak merengkuhnya dari belakang seperti sekarang, tentu saja Jihoon berontak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya.

"tapi kau kan setengah manusia, Jihoon" Soonyoung berusaha sabar kali ini.

 _Kupikir akan mudah, Tuhan tingkatkanlah kesabaran Kwon Soonyoung._

"persetan dengan setengah manusia, aku tidak suka air!"

"aku harus membersihkan lukamu, sayang" seketika Jihoon yang ada dalam kungkungan lengannya terdiam mencerna kata-kata tersebut.

Ups, nampaknya Soonyoung salah bicara.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL SAYANG HAH, CUKUP AKU KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK" dengan itu Soonyoung kembali mendapat cakaran baru diatas luka yang belum lama kering sejak kemarin.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Soonyoung megangkat tubuh Jihoon dibahunya menuju kamar mandi yang membuat si empunya tubuh menendang-nendang ke segala arah dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya secara liar.

 _Daily reminder, Jihoon tidak bisa tidak dipaksa. Ingat itu Kwon Soonyoung._

Setelah dua jam lamanya acara mandi Jihoon yang diiringi umpatan serta cakaran, Soonyoung kini berhasil membuat Jihoon keluar dengan hanya sebuah lilitan handuk disekitar pinggangnya dan ekspresi wajah cemberut khas anak kecil. Sementara Soonyoung yang keluar tak lama kemudian setelah menyelesaikan mandi kilatnya dengan wajah masam.

"Dasar, setengah kucing tetap saja kucing" tak sadar jika gumaman Soonyoung dapat didengar oleh telinga tajam milik Jihoon, hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan Soonyoung adalah terbengong sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.

 **PLAK**

Jihoon menamparnya

"kau kira aku tidak dengar? bodoh"

Lebih parahnya lagi–

"e-eh anu.."

"apa lagi MANUSIA?!"

–Jihoon menamparnya dengan ekornya yang luar biasa lembut, namun sakit.

Setelah kejadian itu Jihoon hanya diam dan menatap Soonyoung dengan tajam saat dia memakaikan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna _peach_ pada tubuh mungil Jihoon dan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya saat lewat didepan Soonyoung, benar-benar persis anak kecil dan terkadang Soonyoung akan bersyukur hal apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga mendapatkan sesosok malaikat bermulut setan bertubuh kucing blasteran ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Taming the Kitten**

"hey manusia"

"aku punya nama"

"peduli setan dengan namamu, aku bosan"

"tunggu sebentar, aku sedang bekerja"

"ya, kau sudah mengulang kalimat itu semenjak satu jam yang lalu"

"baiklah, lakukan saja sesuatu"

"seperti?"

"terserah"

 _ **SRATT**_

Seketika Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya pada Jihoon yang kini menatapnya datar sambil mencakari sofa kulit di ruang kerja pribadinya, _bad kitty_. Dengan gemas ia melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan membereskan segera dokumen-dokumen penting yang ia kerjakan, menghampiri lelaki satunya lagi dengan tatapan _sok sabar_.

"baiklah-baiklah, lebih baik kita pergi ke suatu tempat saja" menyelipkan jemari kedalam helaian rambutnya dengan kasar, Soonyoung menghela nafas.

"kemana?"

"kemana saja boleh" Soonyoung berlenggang pergi sembari mengantungi kunci mobil serta kawan-kawan dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan Jihoon, _namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah si_ blonde _itu keluar apartemen anyway_.

Berbeda dari pertama kali Jihoon dibawa naik mobil oleh Soonyoung, kali ini bahkan berbanding terbalik dari yang sebelumnya. Suasana sunyi lebih mendominasi mobil yang Soonyoung tengah kendarai saat ini, hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang sedang melaju. Bahkan tidak ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan sebelum si kecil menyela,

"mau kemana?"

"tempat temanku"

"kau ingin menjualku?"

"kalau iya?"

"bajingan! Seharusnya aku tidak ikut sejak awal dasar manusia sial-"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Taming the Kitten**

"dimana ini?"

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya menggumam sekilas sambil membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan Jihoon keluar, menatap sebuah _mansion_ yang lumayan megah didepannya.

"kau serius akan menjualku, ya?"

Sang _hybrid_ hanya menatap _mansion_ megah itu dengan bola mata yang membesar serta bibir yang membentuk 'O' kecil, serta jarinya yang tak berhenti memilin ujung baju yang dikenakannya, kagum. Sementara yang diajak bicara sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Jihoon, membuat sang pria mungil ini terpaksa berlari kecil demi menyamakan langkah mereka.

 _Ah, lucu sekali_. Pikir Soonyoung.

"kau pasti senang memiliki teman baru, Jihoon." seringai tipis yang diberikan Soonyoung pada Jihoon membuat bulu-bulunya meremang.

 _Oh tidak, pasti ada yang tidak beres._

Pikiran Jihoon berkecamuk, belum lagi saat ia mendengar suara gesekan bulu dan dengkuran khas 'anjing' dari dalam _mansion_ besar ini. Dan bau ini, oh, Jihoon dapat merasakan kehadiran musuh terbesar ras kucing. Hanya saja, terasa sedikit berbeda. Lebih parah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jihoon?" Soonyoung memencet bel rumah itu, dua kali.

 _Tidak, tidak. Jangan pencet bel-nya._

 **TING-TONG!**

 _Sial._

Dan Jihoon tak dapat melakukan apapun selain pasrah akan apa yang ada dibalik pintu ini ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, serta bau itu yang tercium semakin kuat.

Ekornya seketika turun dan seluruh tubuhnya melemas melihat sepasang telinga 'serigala' menyembul dari balik pintu bersamaan dengan nampaknya sesosok tubuh kurus namun tinggi, berkulit pucat milik seseorang itu, belum lagi kedua taring mungilnya saat pria pucat itu tersenyum, ramah.

"Soonyoungie, selamat datang!"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, seorang _wolf hybrid_ rupanya.

"Dan sepertinya kita kedatangan kucing baru.."

Bulu kuduk Jihoon seketika meremang.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Sepertinya saya mengambil terlalu banyak hiatus, (teehee!).

Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah jadi 800an words dari tahun kemarin, tapi saya tiba-tiba _lost_ dengan jalan ceritanya, jadi baru saya lanjutkan sekarang.

Kehidupan sekolah baru juga menjadi pengaruh _slow update_ , senin sampai sabtu berangkat pukul 6 pulang pukul 8 malam dan hari minggu itu belum tentu ada di rumah, jadi ya saya akan nyicil menulisnya lewat ponsel.

Mungkin segitu saja.

Oh iya, _should I post this fict on wattpad too?_ Yang ini, wajib dijawab ya!

Oyasuminasai!

 _Tue, March 21st 2017 23:52_

 _ **nsoulizt k.a Jay**_


End file.
